


Seasons of Love

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Karedevil Week, Romance, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: This is a series of fluffy karedevil ficlets for each season.





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy series of ficlets for Karedevil Week.

**Winter**

“I love the first snow of the season, “ Karen said.

Karen had immediately called Matt once she saw the snow falling. She wanted to share this with him. They were walking hand in hand down the snowy sidewalk as big flakes fell from the sky.

Matt smiled. “What do you love about it?”

“Hmmm…well, I love the big white blanket covering everything, and I love how quiet it is right after a big snowstorm. Here, the snow gets dirty pretty quickly, but back in Vermont, there would just be this perfect glistening blanket of snow as far as the eye could see.”

“That sounds nice,” Matt said.

“Yeah, it is,” Karen said. “I get tired of the snow after a few months of it, but that first snow… that’s special.”

“You know, this is that sticky snow that’s good for making snowmen,” Matt said.

Karen smiled. “You want to make a snowman?”

“Or snowwoman, if you prefer,” Matt said.

“Why don’t we make both? We’ll make a snowcouple.”

They spent the next hour at the park rolling big balls of snow and finding twigs and rocks and random items around the park to add to their snowpeople.

“Well, now our snowcouple can watch over this park,” Matt said.

“Too bad we don’t have clothes to put on them. I don’t want to lend them any of mine. Too cold.”

The snow had picked up again. Karen looked up at the sky, watching the flakes fall and feeling them on her face. She smiled at Matt.

Matt brushed his finger along Karen’s cheek where a snowflake had just melted.

They leaned in and kissed softly as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

 

**Spring**

Karen groaned as she heard the clap of thunder. She had been so busy finishing up her story that she hadn’t even noticed it had started raining. It had been so nice earlier, a particularly warm spring day. She hadn’t even thought about bringing an umbrella or a jacket.

She stood by the door for a few minutes, hoping the rain would let up at least a little bit. But every time it would lighten up a little and Karen started to feel hopeful that she wouldn’t end up soaked, it would start pouring again a few moments later.

Karen was about to give up and just walk out into the rain when she saw someone walking up with a big umbrella. She smiled. It was Matt.

“I thought maybe you could use an umbrella,” Matt said.

“Good timing,” Karen said as she took Matt’s arm. “How did you know?”

Matt shrugged. “Lucky guess. Even if you did have one, I’d still get a chance to walk home with you. We haven’t seen each other much this week.”

They started walking slowly toward Karen’s apartment, trying to walk around the big puddles that were forming.

“Yeah, I know,” Karen said. “This story has been taking up so much of my time. And you’ve been so busy, too. We need to find more time to see each other.”

“Do you remember the last time we walked together in the rain?”

Karen smiled. “Of course. How could I forget? No umbrella that time, though.”

“There’s something nice about just letting the rain hit your skin,” Matt said.

Just then, the wind started catching the umbrella and blowing it upward.

“Do you want to ditch the umbrella?”

Matt smiled. “It seems like that is what the umbrella is telling us to do.”

“Well, I guess we should do that then,” Karen said. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint the umbrella.”

Matt took the umbrella down, and they both looked up at the clouds and stood in the rain for a few moments, just letting the water wash over them.

When they reached Karen’s apartment, Karen started to walk up the stairs, but Matt stayed where he was.

Karen turned around and looked back at him, puzzled. “Aren’t you coming up?”

“Yes, but I think there’s something we should do first.”

Karen smiled, catching on. She walked back down the stairs. She would never forget that night at Josie's and their first kiss in the rain.

Matt moved his hand up her arm just like he did that night, and as their lips touched, it felt even better than it did then.

 

* * *

**Summer**

It was a hot summer day, and Karen was grateful for the air conditioning in her car. She was taking Matt to a small-town summer festival a couple of hours away. She had looked through different festivals and thought this one looked the most intriguing.

She pulled up in front of Matt’s building. He was already standing out in front. He was dressed more casually in a t-shirt and jeans today instead of his usual suit.

“Good call on the outfit, “ Karen said as Matt got in the car. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

“Well, I didn’t really think a suit would be appropriate for a small-town festival,” Matt said.

Matt rested his hand on Karen’s leg. “And you’re wearing jeans, too.”

“Yep,” Karen said as she pulled back out into the street. “I used to wear jeans a lot more than I do now.”

“Why don’t you wear them much now?”

Karen shrugged. “I guess I just try to look more professional now. I wear them at home once in awhile. Anyway, I think we’ll like this festival. There are some good bands playing. Plus deep-fried Twinkies.”

“Deep-fried Twinkies?”

“Well, they have just about anything you can imagine deep-fried, but I recommend the Twinkies.”

Matt laughed, “I’ll take your word for it. So how far away is this festival?”

“It’s not too far. It should take less than 2 hours to get there according to Siri.”

It did indeed take less than 2 hours to get there, and they had to get out of the air-conditioned car and into the heat. At least it had cooled down a bit.

They paid the entrance fee, and Matt insisted on making a beeline for the Twinkies since Karen seemed to like them so much.

“These are pretty good,” Matt had to admit as he tried one. They also had corn on a cob and turkey on a stick.

“Isn’t it amazing everything they can put on a stick?” Karen said.

“Did you used to go to festivals like this a lot when you were a kid?” Matt asked.

“Yep, and county fairs, too, a whole summer full of them,” Karen said.

They listened to some music and then decided to take a ride on the Ferris wheel.

“It’s been a long time since I rode a Ferris wheel,” Matt said.

“Same here,” Karen said as their car went up close to the top.

Matt took Karen’s hand. “Thank you for taking me to this, Karen. This has been a fun day.”

Karen smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

As they reached the very top, they leaned in and shared a lingering kiss.

 

* * *

**Fall**

Karen and Matt walked hand in hand along the forest path. They had gone up to a state park for some fall hiking. Karen was determined to introduce Matt to new things that she had loved to do since she was a kid.

Karen was describing the fall colors as they walked, hoping that her descriptions were capturing the beauty of all the shades of red, orange, and yellow throughout the forest.

“So are you enjoying this walk?” Karen asked.

Matt smiled. “I am. I love listening to you. And just being with you in general.”

Karen smiled back. They stopped at one of her favorite spots by the lake and she wrapped her arms around Matt. “I love being with you, too. I’m so happy we were able to go away for this weekend.”

“Me too,” Matt said. He leaned in and kissed Karen gently. “I love you, Karen Page.”

Karen kissed him back, letting her lips linger on his for a bit. “I love you, too, Matt Murdock,” she said softly. “Should we get some hot apple cider and head back home?”

The stood with their foreheads touching for a few moments. “That sounds like a great idea.”

Karen leaned her head on Matt’s shoulder as they walked back to the car. Fall was such a wonderful time of year. And it was even better getting to spend it with Matt.

 


End file.
